Three Sides
by x-mayra-x
Summary: Claire não pode evitar sua atração por Desmond mas Charlie também não pode ser ignorado. 'Daire' e 'Chaire' fluff com um pouco de angst. A fic parece ter achado um bom momento para parar, então vou classificar de completa...por agora. Traduzida
1. Chapter 1

Esta fanfic está sendo traduzida com autorização da autora.

This fanfic it's being translated with the author's authorization.

**Three Sides**

**Autora: KeatsLove**

**Traduzida por x-mayra-x**

* * *

Parte 1

Esperando

Ele está esperando. Desmond. Provavelmente não está esperando por mim. Se estivesse, eu duvido que admitisse. Ele tem sido bastante verdadeiro comigo ultimamente, mas não precisa ter poderes psíquicos pra saber que eu faço o mesmo caminho, no mesmo lado da praia todo dia pela manha.

Mas e se ele estiver esperando por mim?

"Hey, Des," Eu chamo, penteando meus dedos nos cabelos só para mantê-los ocupados ou eu provavelmente estaria amassando a ponta da minha blusa. "O que faz nesta manhã?"

"Só pensando," ele diz. "...em você."

"Em...em mim?"

Ele dá de ombros, correndo a mão nos seus cabelos castanhos e baguçados. "Me desculpe se te assustei antes. Com o pára-raios e. . .e outras coisas que aconteceram. Não era minha intenção."

"Coisas do passado," Eu digo. "Melhor prevenir do que remediar, não é? Você estava nos protegendo."

"Eu só. . .eu só quero que você saiba que estou tentando mas não conseguirei mantê-lo a salvo para sempre. Estou me esforçando de verdade, Claire."

"Eu sei que você está, Desmond," Eu falo sabendo que é importante para ele reconhecer seu esforço. "Obrigada. Eu sei que de certa forma, você esta fazendo isto por mim, pois Charlie significa algo pra Aaron e eu."

"Eu só--" ele começa, mas muda de idéia sacudindo a cabeça. "Eu nem sempre fui um homem nobre mas estou tentando mudar. Se for verdade que a ilha muda as pessoas, eu espero que essa mágica funcione comigo."

Sorrio, aproximando para pegar sua mão entre as minhas. Ele encolhe como se tivesse ardido, mas gradativamente relaxa quando eu não a solto e entrelaço seus dedos nos meus , sorrindo

"Você é muito. . .Você é muito relaxante," ele diz. "Há algo na sua presença." Ele sacode a cabeça de novo, como se lutasse contra si mesmo. "Charlie é um homem de sorte."

"Charlie não é meu namorado," Eu falo, deslizando em cima da mão de Desmond com meu polegar.

"Não é? O que ele é então?" Desmond pergunta sobrancelhas curvadas em interesse.

"Eu não sei," Eu digo encolhendo os ombros. "Eu acho que namorado-em-potencial. Com certeza um amigo, mas, as vezes, eu me pergunto. . ." Paro antes que revele muito. "De qualquer forma, ele se preocupa bastante com Aaron e isso é importante pra mim."

"Você conhecerá muitas pessoas que se importe com Aaron," Desmond diz.

"Isso é uma visão que você teve ou está apenas adivinhando?" Pergunto.

Desmond sorri meio triste, meio ressentido, antes de puxar a mão da minha. "Não acha que a caminhada já tomou muito tempo? Você deveria voltar."

"Des?" Eu digo, olhando sobre meu ombro depois de virar em direção ao acampamento.

"Yeah?"

"Você pode me acompanhar nas minhas caminhadas a qualquer momento. Eu não ligo se for acompanhada."

Ele sorri. Aquele sorriso... lento, tímido que ele tem, o sorriso que ultimamente não sai da minha cabeça. Eu aceno minha mão dando tchau e ele faz o mesmo.

Tenho um pressentimento que minhas caminhadas matinais se tornarão um pouco mais interessantes.


	2. Chapter 2

Esta fanfic está sendo traduzida com autorização da autora.

This fanfic it's being translated with the author's authorization.

**Three Sides**

**Autora: KeatsLove**

**Traduzida por x-mayra-x**

Parte 2

* * *

"Você tá ficando bom nisso," Eu falo, olhando enquanto Desmond continua a jogar pedras na água.

Ele se vira pra mim, o braço ainda levantado com a pedra. Abaixa rapidamente a mão, deixando cair a pedra na areia. "Eu. . .Eu venho aqui pra pensar."

"Eu também," eu digo. "É lindo, não é?" Suspiro. "É nessas horas que desejo que nunca fossemos resgatados."

"Yeah?" ele pergunta. "Não tem ninguém te esperando em casa?"

Eu nego com minha cabeça. "O pai de Aaron já se foi há muito tempo." Olho longe antes que Desmond possa dizer alguma coisa pra me fazer sentir melhor pelo fato de ter sido abandonada grávida. "Quem saiu perdendo foi ele. Foi o que pensei no momento que ele saiu pela porta."

"Você não precisa ser sempre tão forte, Claire," Desmond fala suavemente, pegando hesitante minha mão. Eu encurvo meus dedos ao redor dos dele, gostando de sentir suas mãos grossas e firmes ao redor da minha.

"Nem sempre sou forte."

"Então pare de agir como se fosse," ele afirma.

Os olhos dele brilham. Tão, misteriosos e cheios de sentimento. Dou um passo a frente aproximando de Desmond e deste olhar magnético. Me pego na ponta dos pés, tentando alcançar seus lábios.

"O que é isso?"

Charlie.

Desmond solta minha mão, vira pro lado, e sou deixada a encarar o rosto Charlie que parece confuso e possivelmente um pouco magoado.

"O que você esta fazendo aqui, Charlie?" Eu pergunto. "Você sabe que eu já ia voltar."

"É isso que você faz todo o dia?" ele pergunta. "Enquanto eu tomo conta de Aaron?"

"Não é o que você está pensando, brother," Desmond diz, tentando me salvar.

"Mesmo?" Charlie diz, rodeando nele. "Pra mim está parecendo que você tá querendo tomar o que é meu."

"Eu não sou uma propriedade!" Explodo. "Você não pode me reividincar em nome da Inglaterra. Não funciona assim, Charlie. Não funciona."

"Claire! Claire espera!" Charlie me chama quando eu corro de volta pra o acampamento. Posso ouvir sua respiração e seu andar pesado atrás de mim. Ele consegue me agarrar pelo cotovelo me parando num solavanco. "Eu disse espera."

"Eu não tenho que ser obediente a você, Charlie," Digo, tentando lutar contra a vontade de chorar. "Não sei o que você ganha agindo desse jeito mas--"

Ele está me beijando. E não do seu modo gentil. As mãos dele movem pra meu rosto e sinto meus joelhos enfraquecerem um pouco. Enrosco cegamente meus braços na sua nuca, puxando ele mais perto, maravilhada sentindo sua respiração, seus lábios, sua língua. Solto um pequeno barulho em protesto no fundo da garganta quando ele se afasta.

"Nós podemos--" Ele precisa pegar fôlego. "Nós podemos continuar isso depois."

Eu concordo mexendo a cabeça, não confiando em mim para falar. Charlie pega minha mão e continuamos juntos o caminho de volta ao acampamento. Olho para trás de relance.

Desmond não está mais lá.

Eu me pergunto se ele viu o que acaba de acontecer entre Charlie e eu, e se ele ao menos se importa


	3. Chapter 3

Esta fanfic está sendo traduzida com autorização da autora.

This fanfic it's being translated with the author's authorization.

**Three Sides**

**Autora: KeatsLove**

**Traduzida por x-mayra-x**

* * *

Parte 3

"Charlie está com ciúmes," Desmond fala sem delongas, sentando perto de mim no sofá improvisado, o que na verdade é a mala de alguém com um cobertor da companhia aérea cobrindo por cima. "Não precisa ser um vidente pra ver isso."

"Bom, oi pra você também," Digo, marcando a página no livro que Sawyer me emprestou e guardando perto do sofá. "Ciúmes do que?"

"Do tempo que você passa em minha companhia," Desmond diz, enfiando as mãos nos seus cabelos castanhos bagunçados. "Nós devemos parar."

"Parar de sermos amigos?"

"Parar antes que se transforme em algo mais," ele fala, gesticulando para o espaço que há entre eu e ele. "Nós dois. Tem que parar."

"Nem sabia que tinha começado."

Desmond me olha estranho, obviamente esperando que eu facilitasse as coisas pra ele. "Talvez eu não tenha sido claro, Claire. Vai ser muito difícil permanecer 'apenas amigos. ' Estou botando um fim a qualquer coisa que possa acontecer antes mesmo de começar." Ele aponta para o espaço entre nós novamente. "Isto não vai dar certo. Eu não vou permitir. Você merece alguém melhor."

"Eu posso tomar minhas próprias decisões, Desmond."

Ele balança um não com a cabeça. "Não neste assunto. Eu estou tomando esta decisão por você. Você merece alguém melhor."

"O que é melhor do que você?" Eu desafio.

"Tem um milhão de opções melhores do que eu."

"Diga uma."

Ele balança a cabeça de novo. "Vamos só dizer que 'você merece alguém melhor'."

"O que mereço e o que escolho, raramente são a mesma coisa," Eu argumento. "Aaron merece um pai, mas eu escolhi um garotinho assustado e fujão. Você insiste em dizer que eu mereço alguém melhor, mas eu escolho não te ouvir." Eu lhe dou um pequeno sorriso, porém determinado. "Alguma coisa dentro de você, Desmond, está com medo. Do que, eu não sei, mas deixa eu te ajudar."

Ele aproxima a mão perto do meu rosto, como se fosse acariciar minha bochecha ou alisar meu cabelo pra trás, mas ele para no último segundo, caindo a mão pro lado. "Você é uma pessoa tão bondosa, Claire. Tão gentil. Estaria mentindo se eu dissesse que isso não me atrai, mas não vou dizer. Sou sombrio. Perigoso."

"Isso é ridículo, Desmond," Eu falo, tentando olhar nos seus olhos abatidos. "Você não sabe que todos têm uma segunda chance aqui?"

"Aye," ele suspira, levantando. "Mas eu já usei a minha segunda, terceira, e quarta chance. Quantas mais a ilha irão permitir?"

"Quantas forem necessárias," Eu insisto, tentando alcançar a mão dele antes que ele saia do meu alcance.

"Vou alerta-la novamente, Claire. Não sou o tipo certo pra você. Fique bem com o Charlie. Ele pode lidar com essa vida."

"Não pode ser tão ruim assim," Eu digo. "Deixe-me ajudar você, Desmond."

Ele sacode a cabeça negando, virando pra longe. "Você não pode me ajudar, Claire. Ninguém pode."


	4. Chapter 4

Esta fanfic está sendo traduzida com autorização da autora.

This fanfic it's being translated with the author's authorization.

**Three Sides**

**Autora: KeatsLove**

**Traduzida por x-mayra-x**

* * *

Parte 4

Por que não consigo dormir?

Foi idéia do Charlie de juntar as nossas camas, mas eu não disse 'não'. Agora, o braço dele está jogado sobre mim, roncando. Ele conseguia dormir de qualquer jeito.

"Charlie?" Sussurro, me virando na cama até ficar de frente a ele. "Charlie?"

Nada.

Eu suspiro, tentando harmonizar minha respiração com a dele, esperando que isso vá me acalmar e me deixar sonolenta. Sem sorte.

Ouço murmúrios e movimentos pro lado esquerdo do acampamento. Eu sei que não devia, nunca é bom seguir nada no escuro pela ilha, mas eu não vou tão longe pra o caso do Aaron acordar e também porque posso gritar bem alto se der algum problema.

Consigo sair facilmente do braço de Charlie escorregando fora do colchão, acho minhas sandálias próximas do pé da cama. Visto o casaco dele por cima da minha blusa, me cubro com o capuz já que as noites estão ficando cada vez mais frias e saio em direção da sombra. Talvez seja alguém saindo pra um encontro secreto. Isto iria animar um pouco as coisas por aqui. Aposto em Kate e Jack. Eles têm trocado uns olhares desde que voltaram. Pensando bem, eles sempre têm trocado longos olhares. Isso pode ser interessante.

A lua ilumina a praia, deixando tudo prateado. Até mesmo a água está numa cor suave. A pessoa está sentada com pernas cruzadas virada para o mar, face voltada pra cima. O cabelo é longo demais pra ser Jack. Hey, espera aí. . . .

É Desmond.

Bem, isso muda tudo.

"Bom te encontrar por aqui," Eu falo, aparecendo por trás dele.

Desmond se vira enquanto eu sento. "O que está fazendo aqui, Claire?"

"O mesmo que você, eu acho," digo. "Não consegui dormir então pensei em dar uma volta."

"Você me seguiu."

Sorrio irônica. "Não dá pra enganar o vidente, né?" Dou de ombros. "Tudo bem. Você me pegou. Segui. Estava curiosa com quem estava dando uma escapadinha de noite, então decidi checar. Sinceramente? Eu achava que era algum encontro secreto de amantes."

Ele solta um pequeno riso divertindo-se. "Desculpe por desapontá-la."

Puxo minhas pernas pra junto do meu peito e aperto meus braços ao redor delas. "Nah. Não estou desapontada. Gosto de ficar perto de você."

"Eu vim olhar a lua," Desmond diz antes que eu possa perguntar. Ele levanta seu rosto pra cima novamente, sorrindo como se algo tão simples como a lua significasse muito pra ele. "

"É linda mesmo," Eu concordo.

"Quando eu estava navegando, antes de vir aqui, costumava sentar no _deck_ toda noite, olhar a lua, e escrever péssimos poemas para Pen. Nenhuma delas prestava então joguei todas na água. Saudade e rum não combinam muito bem."

"Pen?" pergunto. "É a moça na foto que você gosta?"

Desmond retira a foto do bolso, desdobra, e mostra pra mim. "Penelope. Pensei em pedi-la em casamento uma vez."

"E por que você não pediu?"

"Eu não era o bom o suficiente pra ela."

"Você parece dizer isso pra muita gente," Eu falo, dobrando novamente a foto e entregando de volta pra ele.

"É a verdade."

"Onde ela está agora?" pergunto, fascinada misteriosamente por esta mulher. Este fantasma do seu passado.

Desmond balança os ombros, olhar voltado pra o brilho da lua. "Provavelmente casada. Talvez com um filho ou dois. Se tiver sorte ela já me esqueceu."

"Eu acho você uma pessoa difícil de esquecer, Desmond."

Ele olha pra mim -—olha pra mim de verdade—- e eu tenho a sensação de que ele está lendo e julgando todos os pensamentos que rodeiam a minha mente, os que não deveriam estar lá, mas são aqueles que não consigo tirar da minha cabeça. Eu sei que é errado ficar pensando no Desmond quando tenho Charlie perto de mim, mas eu não consigo evitar,. assim como o mar não consegue evitar suas ondas.

"Eu não estou procurando por uma substituta pra Pen," ele avisa.

Aproximo-me para tocar seu cabelo, feliz que ele me permite deslizar meus dedos por eles, toco sua nuca e seus ombros na ponta dos dedos. "Que bom, porque não estou aqui pra pegar o lugar de ninguém."

Eu abro minhas mãos tocando no seu queixo, deslizando meus dedos no seu cabelo e puxando ele pra mim. Desmond não me para, olhos atentos, talvez apenas curiosidade no que aconteceria. Como seria se simplesmente relaxasse e beijasse em vez de sempre ter que está desconfiado e alerta.

O choro de fome do Aaron me faz parar a um milímetro dos lábios de Desmond. Ele ofega forte, contra meu rosto, e eu suspiro desapontada, usando os ombros de Desmond como apoio, ficando em pé.

"Desculpe," Eu digo. "Não pelo o que quase aconteceu, mas pelo fato de que eu tenho que ir. Aaron precisa de mim."

"Não se preocupe comigo," ele diz quando eu viro o rosto olhando pra o acampamento. "Eu não quero te machucar."

"Não vai," Eu asseguro a ele. "Não estou pedindo nada pra sempre, Desmond. Estou pedindo pra, bem, pra você me deixar entrar um pouquinho. Não carrega todo o fardo sozinho. Deixe-me ajudar."

Ele balança a cabeça negando. "Já falamos nisso antes. Vá ver seu bebê e esqueça o que quase aconteceu aqui."

"Eu não desisto fácil, Desmond," Eu aviso. "Gosto de um desafio. É excitante." Inclino pertinho, deixando meus longos cabelos tocarem suavemente sua bochecha e seu ombro enquanto sussurro perto do seu ouvido "E não é só isso que me excita.".

Ele ofega de novo e solta um gemidinho baixo no fundo da garganta. "Vá, Claire. Vá agora."

"Vou deixar você lutar com sua própria consciência, Desmond," Eu falo enquanto volto em direção ao acampamento. "Mas a minha está tranqüila. Completamente tranqüila."


End file.
